


Missing You

by poyo_boyo1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Pining, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poyo_boyo1/pseuds/poyo_boyo1
Summary: Dream is used to relentless teasing from his friends about the relationship of him and his longtime best friend, George. One day he starts to feel an ache in his chest, like he's missing a part of him. Two idiots struggle to come to terms with their thoughts and emotions. Sapnap is there as well, and he's struggling but doing his best.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter of a fanfic I'm starting. Just wanted to preface this by saying that I don't actually ship Dream and George, I'm mainly just writing this for fun! Also, if Dream or George ever express they are uncomfortable with fanfiction, I will take this down. Also, if you identify as mlm or nblm and at any point feel uncomfortable with the content of this fanfic, please let me know so I can take it down. Lastly, please don't compare my work to other author's, because my work is my own. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a slow one since it's the intro :)

Voices crowded the Discord call as Dream guided his character around the familiar terrain of the SMP. Laughs echoed as Dream spaced out, mindlessly punching the grass as it appeared in front of him. He was pulled back to reality by a familiar, annoying voice. 

“Dream, are you still there?” 

Dream whipped his head to his other monitor where he had George’s stream pulled up. 

“Y-yeah, I’m here. Sorry, must’ve just zoned out or something,” he quickly stuttered, trying to regain his fraying attention. He watched as George’s Minecraft character approached his and proceeded to punch and shift in front of him, almost in a little dance. 

“I bet you like when George twerks on you like that Dream.”

Apparently Sapnap decided to join the call.

“Oh shut up Sapnap you’re just jealous it’s not you,” George snarked as he began to chase Sapnap with his sword in hand. They continued to bicker as Dream mulled over the words Sapnap had said in his head. Of course he didn’t like it when George danced on him, what was Sapnap even thinking? He was just being annoying, as usual. Sapnap of course couldn’t resist teasing Dream further.

“Dream, buddy, stop ogling George and pay attention to the game. I get it, he’s pretty, but he’s also chasing me with a sword and I kinda need your help.” 

Dream sighed before whacking Sapnap with his sword, “Shut up Sapnap, I was not  _ ogling _ George, I was just...thinking.”

George had been quiet up until this point, but apparently what Dream had said had grabbed his attention. “Oh Dreammmm, what were you thinking about?” he teased. Dream didn’t have to look over at George’s stream to know he was smirking. 

_ God, why is everyone being so annoying today?  _

“If you would like to know, George, I was thinking about how annoying you and Sapnap are being right now.” 

Sapnap scoffed, “Of course you were. You deal all this shit but once someone makes fun of you and your boyfriend we’re the ones being annoying.” Dream had had enough. He then chased Sapnap around, hitting him with his sword until his character keeled over and his items scattered onto the ground. Sapnap continued, knowing he was testing Dream’s limits, but not caring, “Oh, so now you’re willing to kill your best friend for your boyfriend? I see how it is.” Dream watched, stunned, as Sapnap’s now naked avatar ran up and gathered his stuff. 

“What the fuck, Sapnap. Why are you being like this today? You too George. You guys are being so goddamn annoying.” Dream was getting very irritated to say the least. 

Looking over, he saw George’s chat and sighed as hundreds of concerned messages were being thrown out. “Chat, we’re fine. You guys don’t have to worry about this, we’re just bickering because Sapnap’s being an idiot,” he said, trying to settle the rising tension, however he couldn’t hold back the slight bite to his voice. 

“Dream come here, I have a gift for you,” George said, running over to Dream. He looked down as George threw a red poppy on the grass block in front of him. 

“Wow George you’re really just fueling me here. What’s next? A ring? Oo! Can I be the flower girl?” Sapnap giggled as he relentlessly taunted Dream and George. That was it, he couldn’t take it anymore. He looked over once at George’s flustered face after Sapnap’s comments, and decided to leave the call. Dream didn’t say anything as he abruptly left the Discord call and closed the tab with George’s stream on it. He couldn’t give a shit what they had to say about him leaving, what the fans would theorize. Dream went so far as to silence his phone notifications, so that if George or Sapnap were to text him out of concern he wouldn’t see it.

_ Why was he so irritated?  _

Dream’s mind replayed the events of the Discord call over and over, picking it apart trying to find what could have catalyzed his irritation. Could it have been Sapnap’s teasing? Possibly, but all of Dream’s friends made jokes directed towards him and George all the time. There really was nothing special about the jokes Sapnap was making, to be honest they were pretty subpar to some that had been made in the past. His mind was grasping at knots that seemed to untie themselves each time he touched them. Every rational explanation he found was turned down just as quickly as he had thought of it. He wasn’t irritated because George was live, nor was he irritated because George was making the jokes as well. In fact, Dream loved to make jokes about “Dreamnotfound” as the fans had coined it, relishing in the small reactions he could get out of George. Seeing him flush red and squirm, or hearing him whine his name telling him to stop caused a certain rush in Dream’s veins that he could only equate to the exhilaration of riding a rollercoaster. 

There was one option that was forbidden to think about. The possibility that Dream could have-

_ No, nononono, none of that Dream.  _

Dream stopped himself before he could go down that rabbit hole. He was probably just tired. After all, he had stayed up the night before until a ripe 4 am, on call for a late night Jackbox stream. He had only gotten about 4 hours of restless sleep before his phone harassed him with notifications of George asking him to be there for his stream. Of course Dream couldn’t say no, so he sacrificed his own already nonexistent sleep schedule. 

Not wanting to think about it any further, Dream chalked up his irritation to exhaustion. Who doesn’t get irritable when they’re tired? 

Squinting at the blinding early afternoon sun, Dream shut his curtains and pulled out his headphones. He laid down on the bed and put on his playlist, at least now he could catch up on some much needed sleep.

_ All the old containers that I fill with my past _

Out of Tune by The Backseat Lovers softly played as Dream started to succumb to sleep. The day had managed to stretch on for eons when in fact he had only been awake for about 3 hours. 

_ You were funnier than most people knew you were _

_ But I knew you well _

Dream thought of George as he fell asleep. He thought of how his eyelashes fluttered as he would rapidly blink whenever Dream teased him. He thought of how his skin turned crimson as soon as Dream even mentioned the two of them together. 

_ You made me who I am _

_ You had my back and I had yours _

The blonde fell asleep imagining soft brown hair running through his fingertips. He had George, and no matter what happened with his other friends, George had him. The soft fingers of slumber embraced Dream in a welcoming hug, a dream of two friends already starting to unveil itself to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow me on twitter at @poyo_boyo1. I post all sorts of random stuff there, including updates on this fanfic. Also, next chapter will be a wild ride :)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a dream (no pun intended), but then forgets it like the dumbass he is. Late night phone calls ensue, and poor Sapnap is ignored by the other two. Justice for Sapnap btw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it. Also, if this fic somehow blows up, I'm perfectly fine with you posting whatever about it :)

Dream was in….an airport? His eyes opened as he rapidly blinked, trying to make sense of his surroundings. People were rushing around the airport as normal, but something was off. Everything was slightly….blurry, as if there were a dirty lens over Dream’s eyes. He tried to move his arms to rub his eyes, but they wouldn’t budge. None of his limbs would move, and needless to say, Dream was starting to freak out. 

Only then did he realize something was off about the people around him. They didn’t make any noise, absolutely none, and even worse, their faces were….well, not faces. In place of where their features would be was just a blank canvas. 

Even worse, Dream couldn’t speak. A cold hand was grasping his lungs, keeping them shut, so no air could leave or enter. 

Dream couldn’t breathe. 

He began to panic, not knowing what to do, because he couldn’t quite do anything. His mind was muddled by racing thoughts as his situation became more and more panic inducing. But then, it appeared his savior had arrived. 

Through the blur, Dream could make out a figure, one who actually had a face, a face he could recognize. 

George. 

Dream’s lungs immediately flooded with air, as if he had never breathed before. Suddenly, the entire world was a little clearer. George practically glowed as a beacon of familiarity and warmth from across the baggage claim, his clout goggles settled on his fluffy hair. His hair that then shifted as George lifted his head a bit, searching for something, or rather, someone. 

“George?” Dream was finally able to say something. George swiftly pivoted his head, looking straight into Dream’s eyes. His breath caught again, but this time he wanted it to. George rushed over to Dream, abandoning his luggage as he nearly tripped over himself in excitement. 

“Dream!” 

Dream laughed as George giggled, both smiling like they had just won the lottery. And maybe they had, maybe they were each other’s one in a million. 

George practically barrelled into Dream as the pair wrapped their arms tight around each other, never wanting to let go. 

_ Damn, George really is short. _

Dream chuckled as he nestled his face into George’s perfectly soft hair. Everything about him and this moment was perfect. George tucked his head into Dream’s neck, and sighed with content. A blanket of warmth was draped over the two boys as they held their embrace, never daring to let go or pull away. 

After what felt like hours, and maybe it was, Dream leaned his head back and softly traced his fingertips until they were at the base of George’s chin. He lifted the shorter boy’s chin up until their eyes met again. George’s eyes were a deep chocolate brown, but upon closer inspection had flecks of gold and the shine of wonder. Dream could get lost in those eyes a billion times over. 

_ I want to kiss him. _

As soon as the thought was whispered into Dream’s head, he felt a rush of surety. This was what he’d wanted all along, and now he could finally do it. He could finally address the storm of feelings he’d been pushing down for what felt like eons. George was here, George was real, and he could kiss George. Dream steeled himself, preparing to lean in. He inclined his head, and George’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening, but his face quickly shifted into one of pure joy. The two boys leaned in, Dream’s hand lightly pulling George’s face towards his.

Dream woke up. 

-

A sheen of sweat cloaked Dream as he lay in bed, breathing heavily. He desperately tried to remember what his dream was about, racking his mind to no avail. All he could remember was a feeling of warmth that was now just a memory. What it had left behind was a dull ache in Dream’s core, as if a piece of his very soul was missing. Dream shook his head, trying to chase the thoughts of his dream away.

_ It was probably just a nightmare. Yeah, that’s right, a nightmare, nothing more.  _

Dream checked his phone, seeing that it was that night, and suddenly remembered all the events from earlier. “Shit,” he uttered out loud, seeing the flurry of messages from his friends. 

\- Simpnap - 

_ Yo u good dude? Whered u go? Stream was hella worried when u just disappeared out of nowhere  _

Dream sent him a quick message ensuring he was just tired before deciding to tackle the elephant of the room. George. The british boy had sent him nearly thirty texts, all of them displaying his worry on a platter. Dream immediately felt guilty as he scrolled through the messages before finally deciding to call him, thinking it would be easier to convey his feelings with a voice rather than a slew of letters. 

After a good three rings, the call was picked up. 

“Dream? Thank goodness, where’d you go? Did I do something?” George began to ramble on as he voiced all his concerns to Dream.

“Geo-” Dream was cut off by another inquiry from George. “George. Listen to me please. You're fine, so is Sapnap. I was just really tired from the night before, and I guess the badgering of you and Sapnap wasn’t helping. We’re all good though, no need to worry.”

George finally paused, before asking one last question. “What do you mean by badgering?”

Dream considered his words for a moment, before deciding to be frank with the other boy, “I guess all the constant jokes about you and me kinda just got on my nerves. Normally I’m fine with them, but today they just ticked me off I guess.”

Silence echoed from the other side of the call, to the point where Dream thought the other had hung up. But then, George finally responded. 

“So you left because I got you all hot and bothered?”

Dream choked on air as his mind frantically tried to process what the other boy had just said. It was just an innocent remark, but it felt so crucial to the blond as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words to no avail. 

“Dream?” 

Dream was finally able to grasp onto some small, pitiful words. “I mean, how could I not? The amount of jokes you were making is enough to make anyone a little ‘hot and bothered’ as you said.” Dream decided to take it a little further, wanting to enact a small amount of playful revenge on the other. “And what if I told you I enjoyed it George. That the way you made my cheeks flush red made me feel something? What then, George? Would you continue making your….remarks?” Dream patiently waited for a response, maybe for minutes. He couldn’t quite tell, because his blood was rushing through his veins a mile a second, never slowing its ruthless pace. His brain was going haywire, thinking over what he had just said. Why would he say that? Had he gone too far? Why wasn’t George responding?

He finally got a response, but not the one he expected. “I make you red Dream? Do I make you feel as if you’re on fire, or is it more a drowning sensation for you? Do my words drown out any other thoughts you think?” 

Dream carefully crafted his response in his mind before speaking.

“George, you make me feel everything at once. Any sensation known to man, I feel when I’m talking to you, not as if I’m drowning, but as if I’m being enveloped in a hurricane of emotions.” 

Again, silence was his only company from the other side of the line.

“I-I have to go Dream. I’ll talk to you later.” George stuttered as he hung up the call, leaving Dream alone again. 

Dream chuckled to himself. “Who’s hot and bothered now?” He rose, heading to his pc in order to double check all his Discord notifications, before migrating back to his bed. He felt a strange sense of accomplishment, knowing he made George flustered enough to leave the call. After all, any of the remarks shared between the two of them were just playful banter between two friends. 

As Dream began to drift off again, smiling to himself in triumph, that pit in his chest seemed to ache once more, longing for something, something he couldn’t quite place just yet.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you all know that I won't have an upload schedule with this fic, especially when school starts. However, I'll try to get out at least one chapter a week :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has another dream, but his mind seems to hate him, as he forgets it again. George and Dream have a battle to make the other more flustered, and George gets a little bold. Sapnap's nowhere to be found, we lost him after Chapter One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 400 hits that's insane!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a really fun one to write.

He was back. Back in this awful place, with the nonexistent faces and deafening silence. The choking hold on his lungs, the panic that consumed all his thoughts. Dream’s nightmare was the exact same as it had been only a few hours ago. Knowing he had already experienced it was no consolation, his only thought being that he couldn’t breathe nor could he move yet again. 

And then, the brown haired boy reappeared. It happened as it had before, the air flooding into his lungs, nearly drowning him as he stared down his beacon of hope. At least the repeated nightmare repeated in full, including the ending. 

In a blur, George was back in Dream’s arms, and all his worries evaporated as he finally felt full. The nearly forgotten ache was nowhere to be found as the boys clung to each other like their last salvation. Their anchor to reality. 

All is well when your all is with you. 

The little voice in Dream’s head reminding him of the eventual end of this fantasy was shushed by Dream as he carded his fingers through the shorter boy’s hair. Knowing that this would end made it even more worthwhile, being here while it lasted. 

Dream and George slowly rocked back and forth, George’s arms around Dream’s neck. It almost mimicked a slow dance at an average high school’s prom. For all Dream knew, he could hear soft music playing in the back of his mind, a song he knew, but couldn’t place in the heat of the moment. 

Just as the time before, the boys leaned back, surveying each other’s faces carefully. And just as before, the anticipated joining of the two was halted by a feverish jolt awake in a moonlit room. 

-

The worst part about this nightmare that so plagued Dream was that he couldn’t remember a single thing about it. The only scrap left for him to snatch up like a desperate mutt was the sense of warmth and security, and the following aching in his chest. An ache that seemed to worsen by the second. 

It was the morning, and after waking up to another sheen of sweat covering him, Dream rushed out of bed to get some food. He hadn’t eaten for longer than he could remember, the phantoms of sensations he couldn’t understand having haunted him for the past twelve or so hours. After feeding Patches, urged on by her insistent meowing, he got some food for himself. His fridge was nearly void, having not gone out for weeks, so he settled on a couple pieces of buttered toast. 

Once sat down with his food, he again grilled his brain for any answers. Again, nothing offered itself up to him. His mind wandered, but it could have been more accurately described as travelling, because his mind seemed to have a clear destination. That annoying British boy seemed to live in his head rent free, as many of their stans liked to say. To give them credit, it was a pretty accurate description of how George occupied Dream’s mind. George didn’t do anything to stay there, at least not to Dream’s knowledge. But still, his thoughts couldn’t seem to be about anything other than George. 

He sighed, he really needed to fix his sleep schedule, or else next thing he knew, Sapnap would be living in his head as well, and Dream definitely did not want to think about Sapnap as he currently was George. It was only George who he would want to think about feeling, and touching, and kissing, and-

_ Woah. Woahwoahwoahwoah. Way too far, Dream.  _

Dream didn’t know what came over him, but he was in desperate need of a distraction. Maybe he should surprise his fans with one of his extremely infrequent streams. That should do the trick. 

After quickly setting up his stream, the cursor hovered over the “Go Live” button as Dream considered who should be on the stream. His hand moved on its own as he messaged George, asking him to join him.

Well, he was fucked. Too late now. 

George immediately called Dream on Discord, and then Dream was live.

-

It all started smoothly, a chill stream. How could it have gone so wrong. 

The stream had just been Dream and George running around the SMP while answering donations and telling stories, a highly anticipated type of stream for their fans. The stream almost seemed a little deprived of their usual flirtatious banter, as if they were on a tightrope, tiptoeing along, trying not to fall to their eventual demise. That was, until a specific donation. 

The robotic voice echoed into Dream’s headset as the TTS was activated, “Have you and George read the new big fanfic about you two?”

_ Not another fanfic. _

In the past Dream and George had read fanfic about romantic relations between the two of them as a joke. And that was all it was, a joke. Occasionally they would appreciate the writing of rare eloquent pieces that would show up, but nothing more. Every so often, a new fanfic would blow up and they’d read it, wanting to see the hype. Apparently there was a new one. 

George responded after a light chuckle, since Dream had gotten lost in his thoughts. 

“Dream would probably like the fanfic a bit too much if we read it together. He already has those fantasies about me, and it would just fuel his imagination.” George laughed again, finding his own joke hilarious, when Dream completely missed the joking nature, feeling his words strike a chord deep inside him. 

“What makes you think I would enjoy thinking of us in that way?” He retorted, feeling personally attacked. 

George was on a highway to destruction, dragging Dream along with him, “No need to get so defensive, I’m just exposing your guilty pleasures to the fans. Or would you like to keep that between us two, in private? Do you wish it were just us two Dream, no one watching?” 

“I wish you would shut your mouth, I’m trying to play the game.”

George scoffed, “The only thing it seems like you’re trying to do is keep your hands on your keyboard,” he laughed darkly before uttering the next part underneath his breath, “instead of….somewhere else.” 

A wildfire spread throughout Dream’s senses as his brain went into overdrive. 

_ What. The. Fuck _ .

Dream was blushing furiously, red spreading like the plague across his features. He wasn’t the only one who was a mess, chat was losing its shit over what George just said. So unlike George, why did he say that. Why would he SAY THAT??!!!!

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t want to get a little payback for earlier Dreamie? I can only imagine how flushed your cheeks are now, how much you’re  _ feeling _ as you said before.”

George was the only one laughing. He desperately reached for his bearings, to no avail. His mind seemed to chant the words uttered out of George’s mouth, never letting up on its cruel mantra. The hole he was quickly digging himself into only deepened as George spoke up again, having a full on laughing fit at this point, “Dream, don’t tell me you muted. What do you think the fans are thinking? You don’t want to worsen their conspiracies do you?”

George was proud of himself, and Dream could sense it in his voice. There was only one escape and Dream scrambled for it. 

“I’m so sorry stream. Patches pulled at my mic cable, and she seems especially attention deprived.” The lie quickly slipped past his lips as he moved his cursor over the button to end the livestream. “Since it’s been a couple hours I think I’ll end stream for now. Hopefully I’ll be back soon. Bye guys!”

As soon as the stream display was off of his screen, Dream left the call with George. Without so much as a huff of goodbye. 

He was an absolute wreck. The heat he felt across his face stayed, a burn that lingered, almost akin to that of pepper spray. Only George could make Dream feel like he’d been pepper sprayed with embarrassment. How could George have said something like that in front of thousands upon thousands of people? What was he thinking?! If they were in a war of flustering the other, Dream would fight valiantly, forever the unperturbed soldier.

Pulling his phone out of his white-knuckled grip, Dream swiped open Snapchat. He was feeling bold today, stirred on by George’s prodding words. A picture was taken of his scarlet cheek, his jawline and neck featured. George would get a kick out of this.

Captioning it along the lines of “did you expect me to be this red?”, Dream sent the snap, impatiently waiting for a response. 

The snap was on delivered for approximately 0.2 seconds before it was eagerly opened by the other man. Dream could only breathe heavily as he fixed his gaze on his bright screen. The ticking of the clock in his mind moved agonizingly slow, time was struggling to move through thick syrup. Everything slowed, as Dream watched a fateful red square pop up. A snap from George. 

His thumb hesitated over that devious little square, considering the consequences of his next possible actions.

_ Screw it. _

As the snap was opened, Dream’s mouth dropped open. Encased in that single delivery was an image he hoped to ingrain into his mind for eternity. 

George’s face was glorious, slightly flushed in a light pink blush. He looked angelic, his hair slightly mussed as he looked off into the distance, as if not being able to meet Dream’s gaze. How he wished he could see that look in person. How he wished he could see  _ George _ in person, his perfect face, his perfect blush, his perfect eyelashes, his perfect lips. George was perfection, exhibited miles away, out of reach. Only then did Dream notice the caption of the snap, having been infatuated with the image. 

“I’ll only know when I can see the full thing.”

Dream knew George was referring to his face, which he had miraculously not seen the entirety of yet. For some reason, showing George his face was terrifying, striking a fear in him that had yet to have been matched by anything else. Most likely an irrational fear, but Dream didn’t want to risk it. However, ever the comedian, Dream moved into the chat portion of Snapchat, and sent one more message.

“I’m saving that for when we meet up.”

With that, he turned his phone off and walked into his bathroom to get prepared for a much needed shower. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to follow me on twitter at @poyo_boyo1. I post all sorts of random stuff there, including updates on this fanfic. Also, next chapter will be a wild ride :)


End file.
